Mentoring:The Sims Wiki
Mentoring requests →''' '''What is your username? Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? I am LostInRiverview, and I am an administrator on The Sims Wiki. Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: The Sims Wiki What would you like help with? I'm noticing that most other requests filed here are very specific, whereas mine is very broad, so I apologize if this isn't the correct place to request the help I'm asking for. The Sims Wiki has been dragging its feet when it comes to getting mobile-ready. I can't speak for everyone, but I think it's a combination of several factors: unfamiliarity with new methods, new coding, etc; general apprehension towards updating our infoboxes, since many are very widely used; and concern that the new mobile-friendly infoboxes (as well as other templates) won't be as visually appealing or functional (from a desktop standpoint) as the templates we currently use. My request, if you can call it that, is for some help in getting started down the path to getting The Sims Wiki mobile ready. This might just be helping us transition one or two templates, until we get the hang of it. This might also involve us developing a design that syncs up well with the rest of the theme that we've developed. I've looked into the transition tools available, but my lack of real firm coding knowledge (most of what I can do in wikicode and css is self-taught, based on other examples) has held me back, and no one else on The Sims Wiki seems eager to give it a shot. At this point, any assistance would be appreciated. -- LiR talk • blog • ''' 06:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) '''Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): Responses As you say, this is a rather broad request. So let's start with the basics: 1. Pick any infobox 2. Try to make it portable by following the instructions in . 3. If step 2 fails, try the simpler guide in Infobox/Basics If you still can't manage it, I'll convert one for you to show you how it can be done. Dessamator (talk) 16:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, the actual creation itself doesn't seem overly difficult. What I'm having a problem with is how to convert the templates while still making them look good. I mean, the converted infoboxes work from a practical standpoint, but they're very plain and don't fit at all with the wiki's theme on the Wikia skin. :For the record, I'm looking at this template. As I said, functionally it works when compared to the original, but visually it's... ugly. I'm looking at but, as I've said, I'm not extremely code savvy, so the stuff on that page is not making any sense. -- 'LiR talk • blog • ' 17:53, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Every journey starts with a single step. Converting is just step 1. Making it look good is step 2, and loving it is step 3 :). ::You can see how good portable infoboxes can look by viewing our gallery Portable Infobox/Themes. ::Anyway, so you want your infobox to look like the original: ::See : ::/theme.css ::Live preview: ::http://infoboxpreview.appspot.com/?snapshotId=-K5CETK-pzM-gWCINfdc ::Note: You may need to set the theme to "sims", e.g.: ::Or you could simply rename it to whatever you want e.g. ".pi-theme-stuff" or use the default ".portable-infobox". ::This will need to be added to w:c:Sims:Special:CSS. ::Dessamator (talk) 18:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC)